


Birthday Breakfast

by Crazy4Wood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Kitchen Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Wood/pseuds/Crazy4Wood
Summary: Hermione headed down for breakfast on her birthday, what gift did she receive from Draco?





	Birthday Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In The Kitchen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350532) by UpTheHill. 



> Thanks to Coyg81 and thedarklordherself for being my Alphas and LaBellaDone X for being my Beta. You ladies are uber incredible!
> 
> I only own my Imagination and TFeltz (one day)

Hermione padded her way to the kitchen as she yawned and stretched her arms in the air. Her fingers were bending towards the heel of her palm, pressing against it lightly. "I hope he didn't finish off the butterbeer we had left over. I'm parched." The clock on the wall read one in the morning as she placed her hand on the fridge and opened it softly. Making a groaning sound, Hermione poured herself a glass of water and sighed. "Of course, Draco polished it off."

After maybe ten minutes, she assumed, Hermione headed back to her room and looked at her bed. Draco had his head on the pillow and was snoring softly as he smiled in his sleep and felt the empty side of the bed. Hermione chuckled, the corner of her lips quirking as she watched him pout and joined him back under the covers. The fringe that had fallen over his closed lids was brushed away before she kissed his forehead and went back to sleep.

The next time she woke up, the clock told Hermione that she had only slept five more hours and could hear a noise in the kitchen. She slowly stood up, sliding her slippers on and heading towards the sound and something that smelled delicious. Leaning against the door, Hermione saw Draco standing over the cooker naked and cooking breakfast.

Draco looked up when he felt eyes on him, and the corner of his lips turned up. "Like what you see?" He looked at her over his shoulder and smirked. "Good morning love."

"I-I...something smells good." Hermione licked her lips as she tried not to stare at his gorgeous body. "It seems I'm parched." She heard her stomach growl and grinned. "Is that my plate on the counter?"

"Yes, I was about to bring us both up breakfast in bed. I know you don't like my cooking much, but it is your birthday after all." Draco flashed a dashing smile as he served the food onto two plates and sat next to Hermione.

Hermione watched as he sat down with his erection leaning against his stomach. She placed the sausage against her lips and slowly wrapped her lips around it as she bit it and pulled it out just as slow. Her eyes on Draco's neck as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down from gulping hard.

Draco watched his wife eat her food at an agonisingly slow pace and very seductively. "How-I mean, did you sleep long last night? We were at the party until pretty late." His hand slid under the table as he wrapped it around the swollen appendage that was aching to be touched. Draco gasped slightly at the contact and relief flooded his features.

"I only woke up once; you were still asleep." She had stopped eating when she noticed his hand was occupied. "Do you need help with that Draco?" Hermione scooted her chair closer as she put her hand on top of his. A flash of lust went through Draco's eyes when she looked up and grinned at him.

"Stand up and follow me, Hermione, I need to give you something." Draco grinned and walked her to the other side of the counter. He looked at her attire and licked his lips; she had a long t-shirt on that just covered her arse, and her naked breasts were pushed tight against it. Her nipples were poking into the fabric, and her tiny knickers were just begging to be torn off.

Hermione smirked as she hopped on the counter and moved back until just her arse was on the top. "So tell me what it is you need to give me?" She spread her legs open slightly and waited until he moved closer before hooking her heels behind his knees and bringing him over to her.

The throbbing in his cock was getting worse as she pulled him tight against her. Draco could feel the warmth of her pussy on the tip of his swollen member as she ground her hips up. "I think you know perfectly well what I need to give you." He groaned as she undid the ties holding her knickers on and threw them to the floor.

"Now, where were we?" Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his hips. The moan that escaped her lips sent all the blood he had rushing to his cock. She felt him slide his hard member into her tight pussy as she leant up and kissed him hungrily. 'Draco, please. I need more."

Draco wrapped one arm around the centre of her back and lifted her left leg up from under the knee as he thrust inside her. "Fuck Hermione, you are so tight. I love how it feels to thrust inside you harder and harder. The way your pussy walls clench around my hard cock and squeeze me to the point of wanting to come on the spot." He whispered into her ear as he kissed down her neck. "Then I like to squeeze your sweet little arse because it makes you moan louder, and ride me deeper. The look of pleasure on your face as you arch your back is enough to keep me hard every day."

"Draco!" She screamed as he pounded into her harder and faster with each word. His balls were hitting against her arse as he thrust deeper and deeper, forcing a deep throaty moan to escape her mouth and his clamp over hers. Hermione moaned into the kiss as he bit her bottom lip and fought against her tongue until they both had to pull away to breathe. "That's it, Draco; I'm so close."

"Come for me, love. Scream my name so all of England can hear you." Draco murmured, drunk with passion, his eyes half-lidded as he started to lose control and pounded her harder. His glass of milk falling to the ground as he heard her scream his name. "Hermione, fuck." Draco shot his seed deep inside her as she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him and sighed contentedly.

Hermione finally caught her breath as she looked up at him and saw him grinning, "Can it be my birthday every day?"

Draco laughed and kissed her forehead, as he pushed the hair to the side. "Happy birthday, my beautiful and gorgeous wife, and no, because I need a birthday too." He smirked as she swatted him on the arm playfully. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Draco." Hermione grinned as she kissed him and heard her stomach grumble. They looked at each other and laughed. "I'm starving, can you feed me?"

That he did, as her arms and legs were wrapped tightly around him and his softened cock was still inside her; Draco fed her the breakfast he had made for her and kissed her after each side item was finished. This was the best birthday she had ever had.


End file.
